Current geoscience technology is able to provide some information about relatively large subterranean areas such as those that constitute potentially large oil and gas bearing formations. However, relatively little is known about the more detailed fissures, fractures, and faults in the Earth's crust that may support a subterranean biosphere by enabling hydrocarbons, such as methane gas, to move from areas deep within the Earth toward the outer layers of the Earth's crust. Current seismic technology can detect and provide information about relatively large geological formations such as oil and gas deposits, but is unable to provide high resolution imaging that would be needed for more detailed mapping of the Earth's crust. Improved systems and methods are needed for imaging and analyzing the detailed structures of the Earth's crust.